the_otherworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Zanlos
Zanlos are a strange, sentient species that live in multiple towns in the Untorr Prairie. They aren't really strong, as they're kind of small, but are a very intelligent species. They have surprisingly advanced technology despite how little they are. They don't really like the idea of magic, and most don't bother with it, but a couple do. It's not shunned or anything, it's just thought that science is much more important than spells and alchemy. Zanlos are distant relatives to Scabbens, but generally forget that as they're a primarily isolated species. They dislike venturing out of Untorr, but some have done so. Normally it's due to business means or a strong aspiration to travel. Despite being somewhat related, they have many differences. For one, their fur is generally on the monochrome color scheme, very rarely having naturally colored fur. They also have multiple black markings on them, generally on their ear tips, face, and tail. While sharing the trait of multiple eyes, males having four while females having five, the extra eye providing to be a heat sensor; Zanlos also have multiple ears depending on gender. Females have two small, trailing sort of appendages that are useless, while males have two sets of ears, giving them better perception of their environment. Their eyes can be a wide variety of colors, ranging from the entire color spectrum. Society Zanlos are physically incapable of seeing any sort of inferiority, and consider everything to be on equal levels to them, including animals. They are a completely herbivorous species due to this, though due to having sharp teeth, may have been, in the past, omnivorous. As a result, any war or movement caused by an inferiority issue is very strange to them, though they will instantly jump into it, as they desire to have everyone on equals. As a result however, they dislike the Trolipedes due to them believing they're a superior race, though still consider them equals either way. They also cannot feel legitimate hate unless under dire circumstances in order to provoke it. Zanlos are extremely social, often having very complex friendships and relationships. It's very complicated, though Zanlos see it simply as this: friends are important to survival. If a friend is close enough, Zanlos will believe they were destined by fate and destiny itself to be together (though by platonic means), and consider themselves to be bonded to the friend and consider them family. While it's normally among their own species, Zanlos can create these bonds with any other sentient species, most often with Yekek and humans. Technology The Zanlos been known to make many inventions, and have a group of engineers and inventors that run a company who's sole purpose is to make life easier. They've invented cannons, guns, and special shields made of an alloy of Ewridite and Heltoite, Heltoite being a special metal that can resist even lava, but begins to melt under an electric current, which allow it to become an incredibly sturdy shield that can resist heat. Zanlos are also responsible for discovering Tilisor, an incredibly light metal that will make things levitate if it is covered completely. Tilisor was found in Disio and Parad, making the islands effectively float. While being physically fragile, their technology is extremely unique. Under conditions where they must battle to protect themselves, Zanlos can be very dangerous if they have the right equipment. While they dislike war, they have perhaps one of the most deadly defense weapons; a special kind of energy force that is powerful enough to tear apart nigh any living matter. Zanlos, however, have never given out as to how they've done it, as they are fearful that those who do not understand true equality will become corrupt and destroy with it. In order to compete with the rise of robotics, they've also developed certain weapons made to literally stop nigh all robots from working through a magnetic field that interferes with any sort of robotics. However, while they do share it, they've made it so that it cannot harm Yekek, as Zanlos and Yekek have a very strong bond and have had a lively alliance ever since the Yekek have begun building more of themselves.Category:SentientCategory:Animal